1970s
The 1970s was the time of Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. Though Muggles, of course, remain oblivious to the war, this time is remembered by the wizarding world as a violent time of terror and bloodshed. Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, tortured and murdered many Muggles and Muggle-borns for sport. Due to extensive use of the Imperius Curse, it was hard to tell who was on which side and many who served Voldemort later claimed to have been under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Barty Crouch, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, fought the Death Eaters with an iron fist, often sending innocent people to Azkaban without a trial. With Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort in October of 1981, the war seemed to be over, but this, unfortunately, was not the case. With Voldemort's return to full power in 1995, much of the second half of the 1990s became Voldemort's second, albeit shorter, but much more violent reign of terror. This was also the time period when James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape were attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Additionally, many of the combatants of the Second Wizarding War were born during the war in this decade including: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and among numerous others. Events *Between 1977 and 1980: James Potter and Lily Evans get married, with Sirius Black as the best man.This happened sometime between Lily and James leaving Hogwarts in June 1977, and Harry Potter being born on 31 July 1980 Quidditch *1970 to 1972: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Steve Laughalot. , *1972 to 1976: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Emma Vanity. , *1976: The Slytherin Quidditch team was captained by Lucinda Talkalot. , *James Potter played as a Chaser for Gryffindor sometime in this decade.16 October 2000 Scholastic Chat with J.K. Rowling *At some point during this period, the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch cup. - Severus Snape states that James Potter felt "rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup winners." *M. G. McGonagall played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, winning an award for it. Births *1970-1971: Emily Tyler. *1971-1972: Brennan Doyle. *1972-1973: Nymphadora Tonks. - "'You're an Auror?' said Harry... 'Yeah,' said Tonks...'I only qualified a year ago'" - "'...Auror training takes an additional three years...' Professor McGonagall Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix begins in 1995, so Tonks must have finished Hogwarts in 1991, putting her birthdate in 1972 or 1973. *1972-1973: Jacob's sibling. *1972-1973: Merula Snyde. *1972-1973: Ben Copper. *1972-1973: Penny Haywood. *1972-1973: Tulip Karasu. *1972-1973: Barnaby Lee. *1972-1973: Ismelda Murk. *1972-1973: Andre Egwu. *1972-1973: Talbott Winger. *1972-1973: Liz Tuttle. *1972-1973: Jae Kim. *1972-1973: Badeea Ali. *1972-1973: Diego Caplan. *1972-1973: Chiara Lobosca. *1973-1974: Eliza. *1975-1976: Marcus Flint.In the original version of , Flint was stated to be a sixth-year. But in (that was set in the 1993–1994 school year), he was still attending the school when he should have graduated the year prior in the 1992–1993 school year. J. K. Rowling, when asked in an interview from February 2000, originally corrected the error by just saying that he had to take the year again. However, she then had the error corrected in the present version of to say that Flint was a fifth-year in the 1991–1992 school year. From that, it can be worked out that he started Hogwarts in September 1987, graduated in 1994 and was born in Sep 1975 to Aug 1976. *1975-1976: Oliver Wood. - "But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth year boy..." *1976-1977: Beatrice Haywood. *1976-1977: Elora Dunn. *1977-1978: Alicia Spinnet. , Alicia was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Harry Potter started Hogwarts in 1991. In the 1996–1997 school year, Harry realised Katie Bell was the only remaining member of the original team still at Hogwarts. This means Alicia left in July 1996, since she was still part of the team in the 1995–1996 school year. Therefore, Alicia would have been born between September 1977 and August 1978 to have left Hogwarts in 1996. *1977-1978: Adrian Pucey.Adrian is mentioned to be part of the Slytherin Quidditch team from the 1991-1992 school year to the 1995-1996 school year meaning he had to be two years above Harry Potter and therefore born between September 1977 to August 1978. *1978-1979: Cho Chang. , Cho is a year above Harry Potter when he was in his third year meaning she was born between September 1978 to August 1979. *1978-1979: Eddie Carmichael. , it is stated Eddie was in his sixth year during the 1995–1996 school year and therefore started Hogwarts in September 1990. *1978-1979:Cormac McLaggen. , Cormac is a year above Harry Potter in the 1996-1997 school year meaning he was in his seventh year then and therefore born between September 1978 and August 1979. *1978-1979: Katie Bell.Katie was still attending Hogwarts in the 1996 to 1997 school year. She was also part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the 1991-1992 school year. Therefore, she was in her second year then. This means she was born between September 1978 and August 1979. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references 70s